


San Petersburgo 6:00 a.m.

by Hojaverde



Series: San Petersburgo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Yuuri y Viktor comienzan su convivencia en San Petersburgo y su planificación de la nueva temporada. Pero las cosas no resultan tan fáciles como parecían. Y todavía menos a la seis de la mañana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a tod@s!
> 
> Estreno cuenta aquí y lo hago con un fic Viktuuri nuevo. En próximos días iré actualizando otros fics que he escrito con anterioridad. Y espero también que lleguen otros nuevos.
> 
> Me podéis encontrar también aquí: https://twitter.com/0Hojaverde0
> 
> Y aquí: http://hojaverde.tumblr.com/
> 
> ¡Un saludo!

 

**SAN PETERSBURGO 6 A.M.**

 

**Lunes 6:00 a.m.**

 

              El ruido molesto de la alarma se cuela entre los sueños de Yuuri. Cuando entreabre los ojos, la habitación está demasiado oscura. Estira el brazo para tratar de apagar el despertador, pero hay todo un desierto de sábanas arrugadas entre él y la otra mesilla, y no encuentra la fuerza para atravesarlo. Escucha con los ojos cerrados unos pasos rápidos adentrándose en la habitación, las palabras molestas en ruso que preceden al silencio sin alarmas.

            —Viktor… — susurra Yuuri. Quiere que vuelva a la cama, que se acurruque junto a él y sigan durmiendo hasta que se haga de día. Lo que siente es una caricia en la mejilla, el olor del champú que los dos comparten y la humedad de las puntas del pelo de Viktor cuando deja un beso en su frente.

            —Duerme, aún es muy temprano. He vuelto a poner la alarma para dentro de tres horas. Nos vemos a la diez.

            —Voy contigo… —dice Yuuri. O solo lo piensa, porque no ha conseguido escuchar sus propias palabras. Las mantas le envuelven mejor, casi hasta las orejas. Se está muy bien ahí dentro. Es mayo ya, pero en Rusia para Yuuri sigue siendo invierno.

            —Duerme, Yuuri. Te veo luego.

            Y Yuuri vuelve a quedarse dormido.

 **

 

 

            La alarma suena tres horas más tarde. Un tímido sol se cuela por las ventanas y Yuuri se levanta para empezar el día. Es uno importante. Su primer entrenamiento en San Petersburgo, su estreno de la temporada. Siente nervios pero son de los agradables. No son ellos y sí las ganas las que le hacen desayunar más bien poco, pisar la cola de Makkachin en una de sus numerosas vueltas en busca de las llaves, y salir de casa con mucho más tiempo del necesario.

            La pista de patinaje está solo a diez minutos andando desde el apartamento, así que Yuuri llega con veinte de adelanto. Piensa que quizá aún pueda ver un poco del entrenamiento de Viktor antes de ir a los vestuarios, así que se dirige directamente al hielo. Allí están las enormes banderas rusas, la impresionante galería llena de luz. Ha visto esa pista cientos de veces en las noticias y en los reportajes de las revistas cuando seguía paso a paso la carrera de Viktor, pero jamás había imaginado llegar a formar parte del mismo escenario. La sonrisa se le escapa sin pedir permiso.

Yuuri ve a Mila y a Georgi recorriendo la pista en lo que parece un primer calentamiento, pero tiene que buscar un poco más hasta encontrar a Viktor y a Yakov. Están en la esquina opuesta a la suya, pero con las gafas puestas Yuuri puede distinguir sus caras sin problemas. Viktor tiene expresión de cansado, la camiseta empapada pegada a su cuerpo, y la pierna derecha de su pantalón llena de hielo. Yakov le habla en voz demasiado alta, una retahíla en ruso que no tiene nada de amable y que consigue que Viktor apriete los dientes y aparte la mirada. Y ahí es cuando ve a Yuuri.

            Su expresión cambia de inmediato, de la crispación a la alegría. Viktor le saluda con la mano y grita “¡Yuuri!”, y si no se acerca hasta él es solo porque Yakov le agarra del brazo y le dice que su entrenamiento aún no ha terminado. Lo dice en inglés y Yuuri entiende, precisamente por eso, que el mensaje va dirigido a ambos. Así que señala su mochila y al camino hacia los vestuarios y Viktor asiente, volviendo de nuevo su atención hacia Yakov.

            Mientras recorre los pasillos del complejo deportivo Yuuri se pregunta qué habrá pasado. En cuanto llega a los vestuarios y ve allí a Yurio desatando los cordones de sus patines, no tarda en preguntarle.

            —Hey, Yurio. ¿Has entrenado a primera hora?

            —Es Yuri —le contesta — Y sí, Katsuki. Yakov nos ha dividido en dos grupos. He patinado dos horas con noche cerrada, maldita sea.

            Yuuri ignora las habituales protestas de Yurio y se sienta a su lado.

            —¿Qué le ha pasado a Viktor? ¿No han ido bien las cosas?

            Yurio le mira durante unos segundos, poniéndole aún más nervioso.

            —Cualquiera pensaría que las cosas han ido mejor que bien. Pero Viktor es Viktor. Y hacer un cuádruple Loop y caer de culo no estaba en sus planes.

            —¿Se ha hecho daño?

            —Un golpe en la cadera, pero nada grave. Se ha resignado a hacer triples el resto del tiempo.

            —Es solo el primer día.

            —Eso es lo que le he dicho yo.

            —Yakov parecía muy enfadado.

            —Viktor ha parado su carrera un año porque ha querido y en contra de la opinión de su entrenador. Ahora Yakov no va a ponérselo fácil.

            Yuuri baja la mirada a sus manos y no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Sabe que la decisión de Viktor de tomarse un descanso solo le pertenece a él, pero siempre ha tenido la impresión de que sin ese vídeo que las trillizas subieron a internet, quizá no se hubiese decidido. Y hay algo más. Yuuri asume que ha sido un egoísta al pedirle a Viktor un esfuerzo doble. Que volver tras un año sin competir ya es suficientemente duro, para aún encima hacerlo entrenando a la vez. Quizá debería cambiar las cosas. Hablar con él. Llamar a Celestino. Volver a Detroit. O simplemente, irse a casa.

            La patada de Yurio en el banco es tan fuerte que casi le hace caer de espaldas. Cuando Yuuri consigue estabilizarse se encuentra frente a frente con la cara malhumorada de Yurio. Es una que ya ha visto antes.

            —Yurio…

            —Si vas a volver a ser el llorón que encontré en aquel baño, mejor vuelve a Hasetsu a cocinar cerdo. Viktor se merece algo mejor que eso.

            Sin decir nada más, Yurio agarra su toalla y se marcha hacia las duchas, dejando a Yuuri congelado sobre el banco. Yuuri piensa, le da vueltas a las palabras de Yurio, y el rubor invade sus mejillas cuando se da cuenta de que el ruso tiene toda la razón.

            Sentirse culpable solo le va a llevar a un bucle sin salida. Lo ha vivido muchas veces. Con las semanas, con los meses, en el momento menos inesperado, acabaría rompiéndose, y sabe muy bien quién estaría ahí para consolarle. Ha sido egoísta antes pero puede intentar no serlo ahora. Ahora es Viktor quien le necesita a él, y aunque esté lleno de dudas sobre si va a poder estar o no a la altura, Yuuri quiere intentarlo.

            —¿Yuuri? — Viktor entra en el vestuario secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla — ¿Estás bien?

            Yuuri sale de su tren de pensamientos y le sonríe.

            —Sí, perfectamente. Perdona, estaba hablando con Yurio. Me pongo los patines y ya salgo.

            —Perfecto.

            —¡¡Es Yuri!! — se oye desde una de las duchas.

 **

 

            Viktor cojea un poco de camino a la pista. Yuuri le rodea la cintura con su brazo y Viktor no tarda nada en pasar el suyo por sus hombros.

            —¿Te has hecho daño? — pregunta Yuuri.

            —No, solo ha sido una caída tonta. Apenas me duele.       

            —Pero cojeas un poco. ¿Por qué no vas a la ducha? El agua caliente te hará bien.

            —¿Qué clase de entrenador sería, Yuuri? — dice Viktor, sorprendido — De eso nada.

            — Pero hoy solo voy a practicar algunos saltos y a tomar contacto con la pista, puedo hacerlo solo.

            —Ni de broma.

            Es un cabezota. Yuuri quiere insistir, decirle que le ve muy cansado, que por hoy ya está bien, e incluso proponer que ambos se vayan a casa, pero no está muy seguro de que consiga hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que opta por el plan B.

            —Bien, pero entonces mañana me levantaré contigo a las seis de la mañana.

            —¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso?

            —Para que no te pases aquí todo el día. Mientras tú entrenas con Yakov, yo puedo ir avanzando cosas. Así estarás aquí ocho horas y no doce.

            —No hay ninguna necesidad…

            —No te estoy preguntando. Si tú no te vas a casa ahora, mañana me levanto contigo.

            Viktor frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada. Pero esa expresión le dura muy poco. En cuanto saltan al hielo, su cara es la de siempre, sonriente y franca. La cojera desaparece por completo en su medio natural y Yuuri siente un escalofrío que tiene muy poco que ver con el hielo y mucho con la emoción, cuando se ve con él en aquella pista.

            Debe ser un libro abierto, porque Viktor se acerca a él invadiendo todo su espacio personal y le susurra:

            —Quiero que recuerdes siempre este momento.

            Y de eso, Yuuri no tiene ninguna duda.

 

* * *

 

 

**Martes 6:00 a.m.**

 

            Viktor pulsa el botón del despertador aún antes de que acabe el primer pitido. La alarma le ha sacado de un sueño que no era demasiado agradable. Se gira un poco hacia el lado derecho y ve cómo Yuuri no parece haberse enterado, convertido en apenas unos mechones de pelo bajo todas esas mantas. Así que, haciendo el menor ruido posible, Viktor se levanta, coge la ropa que ha dejado preparada la noche anterior y se mete en el baño.

            A las seis y diez minutos escucha el sonido de la alarma en el móvil de Yuuri. Está a punto de salir corriendo para apagarla pero el ruido se detiene enseguida. Aun así, en cuanto acaba de anudar los cordones de sus zapatillas, Viktor vuelve a la habitación. Yuuri se está restregando los ojos, sentado en la cama, pero no muy despierto todavía. Decidido a aprovechar esa ventaja, Viktor se acerca a él y le empuja con suavidad para que vuelva a acostarse.

            —Sigue durmiendo — le dice. Y por un momento Yuuri se deja llevar por el calor de las mantas y ese sueño que no llega a soltarle. No es un momento largo, porque enseguida abre los ojos y vuelve a sentarse, rescatando sus gafas de la mesilla. La primera frase que dice es en japonés, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Viktor, la repite otra vez en inglés.

            —Lo hablamos ayer, voy a ir contigo.

            —Yuuri…

            —Me levanto ahora mismo — Yuuri aparta las sábanas y saca los pies de la cama, y Viktor entiende que va a tener que pedírselo. No se lo piensa dos veces, se acuclilla frente a él y pone las manos en las rodillas de Yuuri.

            —Escúchame… Yo… No quiero que vengas hasta más tarde. Por favor.

            Tiene la ligera esperanza de que Yuuri no le pregunte. Que sepa ver en sus ojos que las respuestas van a ser difíciles. Viktor le mira y ruega, pero no le funciona. La comunicación entre ellos siempre ha estado surcada de baches.

            —¿Por qué?

            —Porque te lo pido por favor, Yuuri.

            —No es suficiente. Dame una buena razón, Viktor.

            Hay un cierto miedo en los ojos de Yuuri. Viktor empieza a conocerle bien y está seguro de que Yuuri se está planteando si la culpa es suya. Sin embargo, su expresión es decidida, no le está pidiendo consuelo, le está exigiendo una explicación y Viktor no puede negársela. Aunque tenga que apartar la mirada para hacerlo.

            —No quiero que me veas así.

            El silencio se hace pesado por unos segundos. Viktor está a punto de volver a mirarle para saber qué pasa, cuando siente los dedos de Yuuri en su barbilla guiándole para que haga eso mismo.

            —Qué te vea ¿cómo, Viktor?

            —Así. Dame unos días, deja que vuelva a coger forma y… — Viktor se interrumpe cuando los dedos de Yuuri se mueven hacia sus labios y los tapan.

            —¿Cuántas veces me has visto caer en el hielo, Viktor? En los entrenamientos, en competición, en los calentamientos… No podrías contarlas.

            —Pero…

            —Shhh… ¿Cuántas veces me has visto llorar o tener miedo? Incluso fracasar estrepitosamente.

            —No, eso…

            —Sí, Viktor, sí. ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar ahí en tus momentos menos buenos? Todo esto ¿solo porque has fallado un cuádruple en tu primer día de entrenamiento?

            —No es eso. No es…

            —¿Entonces qué es?

            _“Tú admiras al patinador que soy. Has crecido imitándome, queriendo llegar a donde yo estaba. No quiero que me mires y de repente veas que no era para tanto, que ya no soy lo que pensabas. Que dejes de pensar que ha valido la pena dejarlo todo por venir conmigo”._

            Viktor no pronuncia ni una sola de esas palabras. Es el peor momento para dejar que las inseguridades le engullan. Yuuri ya tiene que lidiar con bastantes cosas. Vivir en una ciudad nueva, aclimatarse a una nueva pista, a nuevos compañeros, más su propia convivencia… No puede permitírselo. Así que Viktor sacude la cabeza y fuerza una sonrisa.

            —Dame solo un día más, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate solo hoy, hazlo por mí Yuuri.

            Viktor no está seguro de lo que podrá avanzar en unas horas más, pero va a darlo todo por conseguir parecerse mucho más a sí mismo.

            —Viktor… — le dice Yuuri en un tono que anuncia batalla. Así que Viktor coge su mano y besa el anillo en su dedo. Se lo juega todo a esa última carta.

            El suspiro profundo de Yuuri le confirma la victoria.

            —Está bien, nos vemos a las diez. Pero es el último día.

            —Prometido.

 **

 

            Viktor salta a la pista cuando Yakov y Yurio aún no han llegado. Se dice que es un buen momento para fallar todos los saltos que sean necesarios y ahorrarse ese ridículo con más público. Tras unas vueltas de calentamiento alrededor de la pista Viktor empieza con los triples: los Toe, Loop, Shalchow, Flip se sienten fáciles pero incluso el Axel le sale bien, con altura y una buena salida de su pierna libre. Entonces se lanza a por los cuádruples. Supera el Shalchow y el Toe, y lleno de una confianza nueva se lanza a por el Lutz. Le sale perfecto. Sabe que debería parar y tomar aire pero está en racha y no piensa desaprovecharla. Solo le quedan dos, el Loop, que le llevó al suelo el día anterior, y su marca personal, el Flip.

            Viktor ejecuta los dos saltos sin fallos, antes de arrodillarse en el hielo y apoyar también en él sus manos. Son las siete y diez minutos de la mañana y ya está agotado.

            El aplauso lento desde la entrada a la pista, le hace levantar la cabeza lo justo para averiguar quién ha llegado. Es Yakov. Debajo de las luces fluorescentes de los focos, a Viktor le parece ver que está sonriendo.

            —Me alegra saber que no es una cuestión de estar en baja forma sino de sufrir la presión. Tantos años conociéndote, Vitya, y veo que te afecta por primera vez ahora.

             Viktor sabe que Yakov tiene razón. Entre él y el hielo no hay secretos, a solas pueden hacerlo todo juntos. Pero las cosas se complican cuando ve los reproches en los ojos de su entrenador, la juventud en los de Yurio o esa admiración de años y años en los de Yuuri. Cuando tiene que preparar cuatro programas distintos y duda de que su inspiración se estire lo suficiente. Cuando el mundo espera su vuelta y no precisamente para que pierda, sino para recuperar lo que muchos creen que es suyo.

            Pero no lo es.

            Tendrá que ganárselo como todos. Luchar contra todos los rivales y a la vez hacer que Yuuri luche. Y Viktor se siente sin aire aún antes de haber empezado.

            Sin embargo, lo que hace es levantarse. Sacudirse los restos de hielo de las rodillas y deslizarse hacia el borde de la pista, como si solo hubiese estado haciendo un pequeño descanso.

            —Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte — le dice a Yakov en cuanto llega a su lado.

            Su entrenador calla, sin dejar de mirarle.

 **

 

            Yuuri llega tres horas más tarde. Viktor se asegura de tener mejor aspecto y de que no le sorprenda en otro momento embarazoso con Yakov. Cree tener toda la situación bajo control hasta que Yuuri entra en el hielo y le pasa el papel que trae en la mano. Cuando Viktor lee lo que pone se encuentra una lista de elementos técnicos para la composición de un programa. Levanta la mirada hacia Yuuri, que también le mira sonriendo.

            —¿Qué te parece? Es para el programa libre. También estoy trabajando en el corto — le dice.

            —¿Tus programas? — pregunta Viktor aunque la respuesta parece obvia.

            —Sí. Me gustaría prepararlos yo, si no te importa. Y por supuesto, contando con tu opinión. He empezado a buscar también las músicas y a trabajar la secuencia de pasos. Creo que en dos o tres días podré enseñarte algo. ¿Te parece bien?

            Viktor vuelve a mirar el contenido del papel. El esquema tiene mucho sentido y no está muy lejos del que él había pensado. Yuuri ha añadido el cuádruple flip al final del programa, justo donde Viktor sabe que él no podría hacerlo. La puntuación global en esa lista es muy alta. De repente, es todo un incentivo crear un programa que supere en elementos técnicos al de Yuuri. Viktor se siente súbitamente motivado. La carcajada le sale sin apenas darse cuenta.

            —Entiendo que sí estás de acuerdo — bromea Yuuri dándole un codazo suave.

            Viktor le abraza y le dice:

            —Estoy deseando verlo.

           

* * *

 

 

**Miércoles 6:00 a.m.**

 

            Yuuri arrastra su mano por la mesilla hasta que uno de sus dedos roza el borde de su móvil. Cuando lo coge para apagar la alarma, sigue tan dormido que se le cae encima y le golpea la barbilla. Cuando al final consigue apagarla, a su lado Viktor ya ha apagado la suya y está haciendo todo un esfuerzo por no volver a dormirse. Yuuri cierra la distancia entre ellos y le abraza, dejando un beso debajo de su clavícula.

            —Deberíamos empezar a las ocho… — le dice Yuuri con la voz más ronca que se ha oído nunca. Sabe muy bien que eso no es posible. Que entonces Georgi y Mila no tendrían apenas tiempo antes del parón para comer. Yakov tiene el tiempo muy controlado. Entrenamiento técnico por la mañana con ambos grupos para dejar toda la tarde para el trabajo coreográfico. Viktor ni siquiera le responde.

            Cuando Yuuri levanta la cabeza de su pecho, descubre que sigue dormido. Se siente tentado a dejarle descansar, pero está seguro de que Yakov no se lo perdonaría. Así que Yuuri le sacude el hombro. Los ojos azules se entreabren otra vez, primero despacio y luego de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

            Viktor se incorpora de golpe farfullando en ruso y buscando el móvil para comprobar la hora.

            —Tranquilo, solo han sido cinco minutos. ¿Pasas al baño tú primero?

            —Sí… Sí, de acuerdo.

            Yuuri se alegra de que Viktor no trate de volver a convencerle para que no le acompañe. Y no es cosa del sueño. Media hora después, cuando Viktor vuelve del primer paseo del día con Makkachin, tampoco le dice nada. Acepta el vaso de zumo que le tiende Yuuri, picotea un poco en los blinis sobre la mesa, y ambos se echan sus mochilas a la espalda para ir a entrenar, quince minutos antes de las siete.

            Cuando llegan a los vestuarios Yurio ya está allí. Tiene los patines puestos y está rotando los hombros para calentarlos. La energía que desprende es envidiable y lo mejor es que apenas varía de esas horas intempestivas a última hora de la tarde. Cuando les ve entrar juntos se sorprende pero hace ningún comentario. Yuuri no piensa intervenir en su rutina de ningún modo. Se limita a coger la libreta y el bolígrafo de su mochila y a guardar ésta en una de las taquillas. Después se acerca a Viktor y le da un beso suave en los labios.

            —Estaré en la sala de danza trabajando en mis programas. Que tengas buen entrenamiento.

            Viktor le devuelve el beso y sonríe por primera vez de verdad esa mañana. Y los dos comparten una risa cuando ven el gesto de Yurio fingiendo que vomita.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Jueves 6:00 a.m.**

 

            Cuando Viktor comienza a despertar no es la alarma la que le saca de sus sueños. Es una caricia que empieza en sus cejas y se escurre por su sien, su mejilla y su mandíbula. Luego es un beso en la comisura de sus labios, en la punta de su nariz. Y al final le llega también el olor, naranja, limón, dos cucharadas de azúcar… Viktor abre los ojos y se encuentra con Yuuri sentado en la cama, ya vestido y con un vaso de zumo en la mano.

            —¿Qué hora…? — comienza a preguntar Viktor, pero enseguida tiene una pantalla de móvil al lado del vaso. Las seis y un minuto.

            —Ya veo que sigues sin confíar en mi capacidad para madrugar — dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

            —No es eso… ¿Te puedo contratar como despertador?

            —No podrías pagarme. Y tampoco te acostumbres. Anda, bebe.

            Viktor se sienta en la cama y bebe el zumo. Ve a Yuuri ponerse el anorak de plumas y abrochárselo hasta las orejas.

            —¿A dónde vas?

            —A sacar a Makka y comprar algo para desayunar. Hemos terminado con nuestras reservas.

            —¿En serio?

            —Sí. Podemos hacer la compra esta tarde cuando volvamos a casa.

            —Vale. Ni me había dado cuenta. Si me das diez minutos puedo bajar yo.

            Viktor es consciente de que muy poca gente en el barrio habla en inglés. Ni si quiera está seguro de si Yuuri sabe manejarse con los rublos. Le sorprende el dedo que Yuuri le clava en el entrecejo.

            —Deja de pensar tanto. Si no sé pedir algo, señalaré. Y si no, siempre tendré a Makka para ayudarme. Tú desfila hacia la ducha.

            Yuuri le guiña el ojo y sale de la habitación. Viktor se queda mirando el hueco de la puerta durante un tiempo.

           

**

 

            El entrenamiento va bien. Viktor encuentra la seguridad que necesitaba para ejecutar sus saltos y con Yakov centrado en componer el programa corto de Yurio, él se dedica a ensamblar el suyo.

            Yuuri ya ha elegido su tema para la temporada. Se lo dijo anoche, mientras ambos compartían un baño, y ahora que Viktor lo piensa quizá explicaría su actitud de esa mañana. El tema de Yuuri es la alegría y Viktor quiere creer que la elección se debe a cómo se siente ahora. Creer que puede hacer a Yuuri feliz le hace sentirse mucho mejor consigo mismo.

            En cuanto al suyo…

            Viktor ha utilizado infinidad de temas en su carrera hasta el día de hoy: la ambigüedad, la inocencia, la soledad, la libertad… Siempre conceptos abstractos con los que se ha identificado en mayor o menor medida. Pero ésa no tiene que ser la norma general. Viktor sabe que Yurio está trabajando con la nostalgia, y que tiene poco que ver con sus sentimientos. Yakov ha escogido ese tema y unas canciones clásicas y envolventes que realzan la elegancia de Yurio hasta límites insospechados. Yurio todavía tiene un cuerpo de bailarina y cuenta con la gracia de Lilia para ponerlo en movimiento. Todos serían estúpidos si no lo aprovecharan.

            En cuanto a él…

            Mientras se desliza sobre el hielo tanteando la secuencia de pasos, Viktor se pregunta cómo se siente. Mejor que hace un par de días, obviamente. Más seguro, pero todavía preocupado. Y sorprendido. Muy sorprendido de lo bien que Yuuri se está adaptando, de la enorme ayuda que supone tenerle a su lado. Yakov diría que es un entrenador terrible si necesita que su pupilo le consuele, y sin embargo…

            Viktor se siente dentro de un equipo. Siente que ambos son más fuertes si trabajan juntos. No se lo cuenta a nadie, pero ayer, cuando fue a buscar a Yuuri para empezar su entrenamiento, se quedó cinco minutos tras el cristal mirándole bailar, y eso le ha dado la inspiración que necesitaba para poner en marcha su programa libre. Es amor, obviamente. Es deseo, prácticamente siempre que le tiene cerca. Pero el tema que importa, lo que Viktor quiere plasmar sobre el hielo esa temporada, es la llave para que esa locura en la que se ha embarcado no sea un absoluto desastre.

            Tendrán que competir a miles de kilómetros el uno del otro, faltarse en más de una ocasión, pelear de tú a tú por las mismas medallas, soportarse en los días menos buenos e insultarse en idiomas distintos para no hacerse tanto daño. Pero lo superarán todo gracias a una cosa. Y Viktor va a hacer de esa cosa el eje de su temporada.

            Viktor hace una pirueta camel que le desliza hacia el muro de la pista. Coge su libreta y anota el tema de su temporada en una hoja nueva.

           _Confianza._

 

* * *

 

 

**Domingo 6:00 a.m.**

 

            Makkachin araña la puerta de la habitación. La golpea con la pata y luego con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Cuando no le hacen caso gime un poco. Luego, llora.

            Nada. Silencio.

            Piensa si se habrá equivocado. Si ésa no será la hora en la que todos los días sus dueños se levantan para sacarle de paseo. Si el instinto le habrá fallado. Si se estará haciendo demasiado viejo.  

            Tampoco es un perro maleducado. Cuando al cabo de un rato no obtiene respuesta, vuelve al salón, a su esquina favorita del sofá, la más cercana a la calefacción. No es como dormir en la cama, pero tras varias noches de exilio, ha acabado por hacerse a la idea.

            Por el camino escoge un calcetín entre ese escaparate de ropa tirada en el suelo. Es todo un sendero que va desde el sofá hasta la puerta de la habitación, y si el calcetín huele a su dueño de siempre, la camiseta huele a su dueño nuevo. Así que Makkachin se lleva las dos cosas.

            Y no tarda en volver a quedarse dormido encima de ellas.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
